Time Wars
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: Theta Sigma lived an ordinary, boring life on a desert world. But when two droids, a K9 class robodog and a paranoid Tesselectar, turn up with a message to deliver, he's sent on the ride of his life to discover his destiny as a Time Lord and destroy the Master's secret weapon. Essentially; Star Wars retold with the world and characters of Doctor Who!


**You know how I said I was going to finish Birthright and not have any other writing projects so I wouldn't have an excuse to procrastinate?**

**I lied. **

**Dont worry, I WILL do my very utmost best to continue/finish the tale of Rose and 10.2's child, but this bit of plotbunny has been romping around my head for a little while, just after (re)watching the first and second (or is it fourth and fifth? darn those prequals!) movies.  
**

**I've got the basic shape of which and what and how this is going to work, but if you have any suggestions, ie, who will be the Obi-Wan character (preferably a Time Lord, I'm thinking Professor Chronotis? Never actually seen him in an episode or anything but I found him on the DW wiki. A Jedi of a Time Lord if there ever was one.), what planet will serve as Tatooine, I honestly need to figure that stuff out before I can continue. (And thank you to the BRILLIANT anon who suggested the Crucible in place of the Death Star!) But since the plot is already laid out, this should be easier to finish than my other stories!  
**

**Without further ado, read, enjoy, and then *Jedi mind trick* you will leave some feedback telling me what you think. Or at the VERY LEAST suggest a Whovian alternative to Tatooine and tell me if you think Chronotis would make a good Obi-Wan.  
**

-DW-

A long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away...

it is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Crucible, an armored space station powerful enough to destroy reality.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Romana races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people restore freedom to the galaxy...

-DW-

"K9! What are we going to do!" the ship gave yet another terrifying lurch, and the hysterical Tesselectar robot gripped a wall for support. He wasn't afraid of the cold of space should the ship be torn apart, he could survive it. But if he were caught by the Imperial Daleks... He was too young to die!

"This is no time to panic Tes." came the quick, slightly tinny voice of K9, cybernetic dog and the more levelheaded of the pair.

"this is the perfect time to panic! The main reactor has been shut down! We're done for! AHHHHHHH!" he froze, staring at the Daleks at the other end of the corridor.

"EXTERMINATE!" they screeched.

"RUN!" yelped Tes.

The two droids took off down the corridor, and before rounding the corner, K9 was brave enough to take a couple of shots at the Daleks.

"What was that for?" snapped Tes. "Do you know nothing? How many times do I have to say DON'T ANTAGONIZE THE DALEKS!"

K9 ignored him.

"you at least don't have to look so smug about it!" he said, running after him.

As he ran Tes began to notice less and less rebel fire, him being able to tell the subtle distictions between the sounds of the weapons. As he turned one corner, he turned to looks at K9, who had fallen beind, and nearly had a short circuit whe he saw that the little dog wasnt there. Panicking, he ran through the ship, suddenly aware of how quiet it had become.

-DW-

Huddled in a corner sat several rebels, encircled by Daleks. Nervous though they were they sat up straight and proud, holding on to their last shred of dignity.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, definitely not the sound Daleks made when they moved. And what rounded the corner looked like death itself, not a skeletal figure, but a grinning skeleton robed in black. The next moment, however, it was simply a skeletal figure, a man. With his unruly blonde hair and stern posture, he managed to look both dishevled and demanding of respect at the same time, something which was very hard to do. He was the type of person who you could never quite tell whether he was insane or a genious, and would time after time prove both conclusions to be right.

The Master stepped forwards and grabbed one of the rebels by the front of his shirt, "Where is it?" he hissed.

"Dont know what you're talking about!" Snapped the other man bravely back.

A dangerous, hungry look met him. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about..."

Silence. The Master looked down at the gathered men. It was obvious none of them were going to talk, it would simply be easier to scan the databank and not deal with them.

"Exterminate them." Said the Master coldly, and the Daleks gleefully obliged. "how many are left?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the bodies.

_Starving._

He shook the thought off. Not only was it unprofessional, but also wouldn't change the fact that he was ALWAYS starving.

"NUMBERS are NEGLIGABLE." Said one of the Daleks, who had broken into the internal sensors.

"Continue then." The Master stalked back off, gently tapping his fingers against his thigh in that same maddening pattern that had haunted him always.

_Tap tap tap tap. __Tap tap tap tap. __Tap tap tap tap. _

-DW-

"Can you do it K9?" The woman reached out and put her hand on the robotic dog's head, scratching him a little.

"Affirmative." He replied. And there was a certain way about his reply that seemed to say he enjoyed the scratching.

"K9! Where have you been all this time!" Said a startled Tes, who had suddenly stumbled upon the two.

Romana backed into the shadows as K9 roved forwards, not replying.

"Well? Don't I deserve an answer?" Snapped Tes. K9 could not remember a time when the Tesselactar had NOT been high-strung.

K9 continued his ingoring, and Tes continued his interrogating best he could while dodging the fire of the Daleks, which were still milling about, looking for things to exterminate.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman being escorted by a small group of them. What was her name again? Stress always fried his memory circuits. Oh yes, the dignitary, _Romanadvoratrelundar_.

"K9" He said for the 42nd time in the past five minutes. "Where are you going? There's nothing that way!" He startled when he saw what was around the corner. "Except for those escape pods. I don't remember those on the schematic!" He picked K9 up and stepped inside one of them, which, with a hiss and a grinding, detatched from the ship.

They drifted a short while, a large planet looming in the window. Tes stopped his air filtration system as they passed by an imperial ship unnoticed.

He had only just begun to unwind when he noticed that the planet was looking a little bigger than it did before, and began to grow rapidly.

which could only mean...

"K9! We're crashing!"

"Affirmative!"


End file.
